


Ineffable Mermaids

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, cuteness, ineffable mermaids, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Mermaid Au of my own devising. Aziraphale is a mermaid, as is Crowley. But they're very different kinds. And legendary enemies.





	Ineffable Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations to be added later!  
see my tumblr for cute mermaids art!

This story may seem familiar in some ways. It has some of the same characters, and some of the same paths... but this one is very different. Our story Takes place in the sea.

We start with our main character, or at least one of them.

Aziraphale was a mermaid. And often he found himself wishing he were somewhere different. Right now he was training. He was not fond of training in all honesty, even though it was for a good cause. He was to help guard his home from the darkest foes, enemies from the deep: the leviathans. He never really liked the thought of fighting. But he had a duty to fulfill. He blocked and parried his sparring partner, another mermaid by the name of Uriel. Uriel was relentless with their attacks, trying to catch Aziraphale off guard, but the blond haired mermaid managed to push the darker mermaid away. But it turned out to be just a ploy as the dark finned mermaid knocked him off center, and slammed him to the wall.

"You're too distracted, Aziraphale. You need to wake up and get your head out of the kelp."

Aziraphale pushed him back up, righting himself so his brown tail was where it belonged, green fins brushing the floor.

"Uriel is right, Aziraphale. What kind of a soldier are you?" Another mermaid approached them, one whose tail was of a white almost purple shade.

"Right. Sorry, I'll focus more. My apologies, Gabriel." Aziraphale avoided looking at his superior's hard purple eyes.

It wasn't too long before the training finished and Aziraphale was able to go and enjoy the rest of the day, doing what he preferred to do, explore.

Normally he would go off and try to find another wreckage from the surface world. Those beings, they made such interesting things, he really loved their artwork, even though the weird writing would quickly fade in the ocean, some of the pictures they had seemed to resist fading. But the physical baubles and statues they often had, those lasted. 

Today however, he really wasn't in the mood for treasure hunting. He found himself just wander, mind stuck on what Gabriel had said during training. He hated feeling useless, and Gabriel and the others seemed to love looking down on those weaker then them.

'What kind of a soldier are you?' He heard Gabriel's voice in his head.

"What kind of a soldier am I, really?" He sighed, pulling out his sword. He wished he could be something other than a fighter. There was no use for explorer's in their village. He sighed, and with more force than he meant, threw the sword much like a javelin away from him. "I'm soft."

He rubbed his hand over his face in irritation. He swam over to where his sword ended, embedded deep in the nearby rock wall. He let out a humorless laugh. He gave the sword a light tug and found it was stuck quite fast.

"Great."

He had to get it out, it would cost too much of his personal wages to replace a sword that was lost. He gave it a hard yank, and it finally came free. He smiled in victory, finally something going right. He placed it back in its scabbard and started to swim away. That's when he heard it, the rumbling. He looked back at the rock wall and some rocks shifted. He felt a cold fear settle in the pit of his stomach. He looked up as the rocks started shifting.

"Oh..... shell" He muttered, choosing not to curse.

He swam, and swam as fast as he could as the rocks started raining down. They landed all around him, and he tried hard to dodge them all, but it would end up being a losing race. He saw a ravine and had the idea that if he could get to it, he could avoid a large amount of the falling rock. Unfortunately, this was a race the rock slide won, as one landed on his head, dazing him only just so. But it lasted enough that the next rock that hit him landed on his tail, the weight of it preventing him from moving. Luckily at that point, the rock slide had stopped, finally. It took a few more minutes for his head to clear, albeit still pounding from the lump on his head.

"Well that was entertaining." He muttered, trying to roll over to get a look at the rock that had hit him. Unfortunately it was quite large, and a bit sharp, digging into the cartilage of his tailfin. He tried pushing back on it, but it did not budge. "Oh.... oh dear."

He saw the point digging fast into his cartilage, and from the looks of it, the fin had actually been pierced. That wasn't good. He had to think, and think fast. It was becoming nightfall, not that he was worried about that. But he had guard duty, and Michael hated when he was late to take over their shift. And here he was, stuck. Trapped like a gold fish on a surface dweller's line. He wondered how he would get out of this situation, while it didn't hurt per say, the noticed that the tear on his cartilage was growing. If it got any bigger, he could lose the entire fin. And a mermaid who didn't have a tail, he'd be a laughing stock!

"They won't ever let you live that down!" He muttered, the corners of his eyes burning.

He started trying to think the best way to get out of his situation, he didn't notice a shadow loom above him until he felt the pressure lighten from his tail. He looked up and saw what could best be described as a really large arm. It was almost as wide as he was, the hand that was moving the arms the same. The strange arm was carefully picking up each rock from around him, throwing them aside. From his vantage point, Aziraphale saw that the hand had only four fingers instead of five like he had, and each were tipped with a sharp, black claw. He halfway thought what that clawed hand would do once it removed the final rock from his tail, and when it did he watched as the hand retreated back into the crevice he was near. He wondered, could this hand have belonged to a leviathan? Why did it just help him?

As the hand retreated, he found himself calling out, "Th-thank you!"

He was met with silence, and his curiosity got the best of him and he approached the crevice. He tried to look down, but the dwindling light from the setting sun made seeing into it much more difficult.

"You should move along, little guppy, before you get hurt again." A voice rumbled from deep. And it did have a point. Once night fell, it would be harder to seem. Aziraphale didn't bring a light.

"Ah. Yes. Right. Well.... Thank you again, it was really kind of you. Good bye..."  
  
.....

The next day, he couldn't help but think about what had happened the night before. His right fin still pierced, but that in itself should heal in a few days. But he couldn't help but contemplate on the events themselves. How he got out of his predicament.

After training, while everyone was getting ready Aziraphale decided to ask some clarifying questions.

"Gabriel, what exactly are we training to fight against?" He hoped he managed to put off an air of curiosity.

"As if you don't know, Aziraphale. The monstrous leviathans, of course." Gabriel gave him a cocky smile, not seeing the real reason he was asking. Good.

"Well, yes. But what exactly ARE they? Why do we have to fight them?"

"They're monsters. They're vicious, soulless creatures who would eat you without hesitation, if you gave it the chance. Their sharp teeth and claws would rip you to shreds. Thats what we protect our home from. If they came out of their caverns and tried to come to our homes, we need to be able to protect our kind!"

"Right. Yes. Of course." He swallowed nervously.

"You're not becoming a coward, are you, Aziraphale?"

"No, no. I was just curious, that's all." He gave a false smile, and the other mermaid accepted that.

"Good. We need to be prepared, eventually, these horrible green monsters of the deep will want a war, and when they come, we will stop them."

"Right!" Aziraphale kept his smile plastered on his face as Gabriel swam to his quarters, then he found himself slumping, the words swimming through his head faster than a school of wild piranha. He thought of the leviathan that saved his life yesterday. If what Gabriel said was true, about how they'd eat prey without hesitation.... Then why did that one let him go? He had to go back and find answers!  


...

Aziraphale made his way back to the area where he had met the strange creature. He saw the dark pit nearby and rocks still surrounding, the very ones that had him trapped. It looked just like it had when he left it the night prior, quiet, still; not a single fish in the area to speak of.

"Um... h-hello?" He called out to the crevice, "Are you there?"

He was met with silence, and he wondered if there even was anybody there. He waited in silence, and then....

"What are you doing here, little guppy?" A voice rumbled from the deep; the same one from before.

"Oh, well... I wanted to thank you again for helping me yesterday. I mean, thank you properly. And, well, introduce myself. It's the polite thing to do, after all."

Aziraphale was met with more silence, his heart pulsing in his throat.

"Well then, if that is the polite thing...."

"Oh, right... My name is Aziraphale." He peered down into the darkness of the pit, wondering if the glittering he saw were eyes.

"Ashhhiraphale. Such a mouthful, little guppy." The voice seemed to chuckle.

"Ah, well.... its not like I chose it." Aziraphale couldn't help but smile. Could this really be a leviathan? He was very much different than the picture that Gabriel tried to paint. He found himself voicing the question in his mind. "Are... are you really a leviathan?"

There was a heavy silence, and then the answer.

"Yesssss" The creature hissed.

Aziraphale swallowed nervously. "May... may I see you?"

"If you saw me, little guppy, you would be very afraid. You might even use that sword you keep at your hip."

He looked at the sword strapped to his side, having completely forgotten it was even there. "Oh! No, I wouldn't. I promise. Here..." He unbuckled the scabbard from his hip, and swam to the other side of the crevice, laying his sword on the ground before swimming back to where he was previous. "There, now I don't have it."

"You are a very odd mermaid."

Aziraphale shrugged, even though he was certain the leviathan couldn't really see it. "I've been told."

"Do not say that I did not warn you."

There was a displacement of water as the leviathan rose from the crevice. He watched as the being rose, he was certainly quite long! His flesh was a very pale color, almost green, hair was long and swung loose in the ocean, like sea snakes. From his vantage point Aziraphale noted his tail, which was still within the crevice, was mostly black, though the hip band was red, and there was dark red coloring on the front side. The smaller mermaid swam around to get up to the leviathan's head. He noticed that the large creature of the sea had dorsal fins on his back, similar to wings on the creatures that swam in the air on the surface land. He came face to face to the other being, if you could call that when the leviathan's eye was about the size of his head! He noted that his eyes were a bright yellow, slitted with narrow pupils. The last thing that he noticed, which in hindsight he should have noticed first, was the mouth full of jagged sharp teeth. But, in all honesty... they did not frighten him.

"Wow."

The leviathan tilted his head eyeing Aziraphale curiously, wrinkling his nose. "You are curious, little guppy; very different."

Aziraphale smiled, giving a shrug. "I've been told."

"Crowley." The leviathan held his hand up in a wave.

"Pleasure to meet you, Crowley."

Aziraphale felt happy for once. This was the start of a very curious friendship, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I plan to continue this, there will be a second part!


End file.
